Conversing with Thomas
by Brenna
Summary: Who does the President talk to when he needs advice?


Conversing with Thomas by Brenna

Title: Conversing with Thomas  
Author: Brenna [(tkeefer6@home.com][1])  
Website: [http://blake.prohosting.com/wwffa/][2]  
Spoilers: "The Stackhouse Filibuster"  
Summary: Who does the President talk to when he can't talk to anyone?  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: All of the speech from Thomas Jefferson are actual quotations attributed to him. I gathered them while looking for quotes for the Word/Quote a Month challenge on my site.  
Archive: Ask first please.  
Feedback: Love it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night in the Oval Office, and President Jed Bartlet knew that his day was still far from over. He could have returned to the residence with his work, but he didn't want to subject his wife Abbey to his mood. Jed knew she was worried about him. She was worried for all of them, and he couldn't blame her. Toby would have to be told soon, or he would figure it out on his own. Even if Toby didn't figure it out, Hoynes was up to something. Hoynes wanted the Presidency. It was only a matter of time before he broke trust with Jed and revealed his secret. The President wearily closed his eyes deciding to rest for a few minutes before tackling again the briefing papers in front of him. Jed knew he was no where near a decision concerning his secret, but that decision needed to be made soon. Unfortunately he couldn't go to anybody to talk it out with. Everyone who knew about it was involved in some way personally, and he couldn't bring anyone else into this scandal waiting to happen. Jed let himself wish for an hour's sleep before opening his eyes again and returning to the paperwork before him. 

Hours later and still no closer to being caught up than when he'd started, Bartlet headed towards the Residence trailed by several agents for some much needed rest. Quietly entering the bedroom he undressed in the dark so as not to wake his sleeping wife. Slipping into bed beside her, he quickly fell into exhausted sleep. His sleep this night was not the dreamless sleep of exhaustion, but rather the disturbed sleep of one wrestling with dilemma. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He dreamed he sat in the Situation Room, but surrounding the table were not the familiar faces of Nancy and Leo nor the Joint Chiefs. Instead he sat next to one of his predecessors in the office of the President. 

"What?" asked Jed.

"The whole art of government consists in the art of being honest," said the specter of Thomas Jefferson from his seat at Jed's left.

"I just wanted my privacy. Is that so wrong?"

"When a man assumes a public trust, he should consider himself as public property," responded Thomas.

Bartlet felt shame at these words said by the shade of one of the men he respected most. He knew it had been wrong to hide his illness from the American people, but still he had done it.

"You think I should go public with my MS?" asked Jed.

"Enlighten the people generally, and tyranny and oppressions of body and mind will vanish like spirits at the dawn of day."

"Yeah, it would definitely make me feel better to tell the truth, but what about everyone else? If this comes out it will hurt a lot of people. My family, my friends, my staff..."

"Honesty is the first chapter of the book of wisdom."

Jed considered this, then nodded. "You're right. I'll have Leo set it in motion in the morning. What do you think will happen?" he asked.

"No man will ever bring out of the Presidency the reputation which carries him into it," said Jefferson.

"Will I have to resign?" Jed asked unconcerned for now with the damage to his reputation. He was concerned for his administration and all the things he felt he had left to do before he left this office.

"It is part of the American character to consider nothing as desperate - to surmount every difficulty  
by resolution and contrivance." opinioned Thomas.

"I won't give up without a fight, and neither will my people," growled Jed to which Thomas smiled his approval.

"I tolerate with the utmost latitude the right of others to differ from me in opinion."

"The Republicans will definitely have an opinion that differs from mine, and so will the press," admitted Jed.

Jefferson smiled and said, "The man who reads nothing at all is better educated than the man who reads nothing but newspapers."

Bartlet felt the laughter explode in him. It was a much needed release from the stress he felt every day.

The ghost of Jefferson rose from his seat as Jed's laughter died. Placing his hand on Jed's shoulder in a paternal fashion he said, "It takes time to persuade men to do even what is for their own good." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jed woke the next morning he remembered his strange dream from the night before. Thinking about it as he showered he recognized the words the ghost of Thomas Jefferson had spoken to him as famous quotations attributed to him. _'Was this my subconscious's way of telling me what I should do?'_ he wondered. _ 'Or did I really have a conversation with Thomas Jefferson last night?'_ The logical part of him believed the former, but the part of Jed Bartlet that still believed in magic and God thought that maybe Thomas Jefferson had come to him last night in what was rapidly becoming his darkest hour in the White House to advise his successor. Whichever the truth was, Jed now knew what he had to do. Picking up the phone in the living room of the family quarters in the residence, Jed dialed.

"McGarry," Jed heard as the phone was picked up.

"Leo, set up a meeting with Toby in my office this evening. It's time we had a talk."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yeah. I got some pretty good advice last night. It's time for honesty."

   [1]: mailto:(tkeefer6@home.com
   [2]: http://blake.prohosting.com/wwffa/



End file.
